Ai no Uta
by Kagaminetard
Summary: Dos personas totalmente diferentes que cruzan sus caminos de manera inesperada, gracias a un simple pastel. Ahora, deberán viajar juntos a través del bosque. ¿Hacia donde los guiará el destino? RinxLen


Capítulo 1 / Caminos cruzados.

- Prométeme que no vas a desviarte del camino, Rin

Solicitó una mujer de cabellos largos y dorados, mientras que su hija, una joven de cabellos rubios cortos y unos preciosos ojos celestes, asentía.

- Lo prometo, Mamá.

La mujer le entregó a su hija una canastita pequeña, con un fino trozo de tela que cubría su interior. El contenido dentro de la pequeña canasta eran unas porciones de pastel de arándanos, que irían dedicadas a la abuela de la joven rubia y madre de la mayor, una dulce anciana de nombre Rose. La madre de Rin le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija, antes de acompañarla hasta el inicio del extenso bosque que las separaba de la casa de la abuela.

- Si te pierdes, Abraza un árbol y llama al caza...

La mujer no logró terminar su oración sin que su hija la interrumpiera.

- Al cazador Ryan, Ya lo sé, Ya lo sé. ¿Me puedo ir?

- Ten cuidado, Porfavor

- Si, Mamá

La joven rodó los ojos y se colocó la capucha roja que siempre solía usar para que cubriera su cabeza, sin ningún motivo en especial, que le daba ese aspecto tan dulce e infantil que tanto la caracterizaba. Inhaló profundamente y se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo un camino recto, buscando con la mirada la casa de su abuela a la distancia, pero sin poder verla.

Mientras caminaba, un extraño ruido se hizo presente en el ambiente. No supo de qué manera reaccionar. Sintió miedo, debía de admitirlo. Su mirada analizó visualmente todo el entorno, pero sin encontrarse con nada inusual. Procuró no voltear para no perder el rumbo. Siguió caminando, convenciendo a su mente de que nada pasó.

Un joven lobo se escondía detrás del árbol, con su vista clavada en esa chica, a la cual sólo podía ver de espaldas, pues esta se negaba a voltear. No había pasado un buen día hoy, pues tenía una familia complicada. Había sido castigado por pelear con un amigo de la familia, Kaito Shion. Su castigo fue el peor que pudieron darle, No Comer. ¡Demonios! ¡Con lo mucho que amaba la comida! Aunque raramente su figura permanecía perfecta a pesar de que comiera todo el tiempo.

Ese olor a arándanos inundaba la nariz de aquél chico, se le hacía agua la boca. Su vista se mantuvo fija en la canasta hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, gracias a un estornudo que escapó de sus labios. La rubia se percató del sonido, lo que hizo que el lobo se escondiera tras un arbusto. Finalmente, el hambre pudo con él.

- ¡EH, TÚ!

Gritó de manera desesperada, mientras que la rubia se volteaba.

- ¿Quién eres?

- No interesa. Dame esa canasta.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un asalto?

- Eehh... Sí, algo así

- Entonces será un asalto fallido, ¡Por que no pienso darte nada!

- ¡Anda! ¡No seas así, lindura! ¡Quiero un trozo!

- Y yo quiero vencer a Chuck Norris, Pero no todo es posible en esta vida.

- ¡Damela por las buenas o te la quito!

- Ven y quítamela, A que no tienes el valor

El chico, enfurecido, saltó hacia ella para quitarle la canasta. Ella puso las manos como protección para su cabeza. Sin embargo, el salto del lobo no hizo más que tirarlos a ambos al piso. La sonrojada chica no hizo más que empujarlo con fuerza y apartarlo. Él se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

- ¡Me hiciste perder el camino, inútil!

- Como lo lamento...

El sarcasmo en la voz del chico hizo que Rin se enojara aún más, tomando al desconocido del brazo.

- Escúchame bien. Tú vives aquí, así que me guiarás a la casa de mi abuela, ¿Entendido? Por que me perdí gracias a ti.

- Já. ¿Y tú que me das si te llevo?

- Nada, no te mereces que te de ni la hora.

- Entonces te quedarás perdida~

- Mamá dijo que si me perdía que abrazara un árbol y esperara al cazador Ryan.

- ¿Y si me lo como?

- Mi mamá vendrá a buscarme.

- ¿Y si me la como?

- Mi papá vendrá a buscarme.

- ¿Y si me lo como?

- Ehh...

- ¿Y si mejor te como a ti y me ahorro tiempo?

- Tengo sabor feo, no te lo recomiendo.

- Déjame probarte y vamos a comprobarlo, ¿Sí?

La chica no comprendió esa petición, estirando uno de sus brazos para que el lobo lo lamiera, aún con esa extraña expresión de sorpresa. Algo en ella hacía que se quedara, que no huyera despavorida, pero... ¿Que era ese algo?

Él sonrió de manera seductora y apartó el brazo de la rubia. Tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y pegó sus labios con los de ella. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder, apartándose de inmediato.

- No sabes nada mal

- ¡C-Cállate!

- Soy Len

- R-Rin.

- ¿Sabes qué? Sarah te quedaría mejor

- Sarah nada, RIN.

- Ya...

- ¿¡Me acompañas o no!?

- Por supuesto, ya pensaré en que pedirte a cambio...

"Ya pensaré en como usar el arma del cazador para volarte la cabeza cuando lleguemos..."

- Andando, Lola

- ¡Que soy Rin!

- Lo que tu digas, Lisa.

- ¡RIN!

- ¿Porqué quieres dejarme sordo, Ana?

- ...

- Muévete, o no llegaremos a tiempo... Tara.

"Maldito sea."

Y así es como comienza esta historia, con los dos jovenes caminando -peleando más bien- juntos, uno junto al otro, dirigiéndose a la casa de la anciana, cada uno con su plan, ¿Cual se cumplirá primero?

Fin del capítulo uno -w-

*Entra con timidez, cubriendo mitad de su cara con un cuaderno* (? HOLAS! -W- Como verán, soy nueva por acá, así que porfis tenganme compasión (? Soy escritora desde hace unos... 3 años XD Pero yo soy más de foros de rol que de fanfics *o* Suelo rolear a Rin Kagamine o a MAYU, Depende del foro, pero esa ya es otra historia XDU Ojalá les guste a todos mi fic, y si veo que voy recibiendo reviews, iré subiendo más capítulos :') Si no entienden algo, por favor me avisan :c Intentaré hablar en el español más neutral que pueda, pero algunas palabras de seguro se me escapan, Soy Argentina D:

Vocaloid no me pertenece, Le pertenece a Crypton n_n Los únicos pjs que reclamo como míos son La madre de Rin, la abuela Rose, Ryan y los que irán saliendo después mediante el fic avance~

Ambientado en 'The Wolf who Fell in Love with Red Little Riding Hood' (O como se escriba LOL) *Arroja flores* Espero sus comentarios! Y nos vemos en el capítulo 2 :DD


End file.
